Mercury and Mars
by eclipseking77
Summary: When two princes find that they are more than just shipmates, an adventure ensues. AmitixEoleo. yaoi lemons and limes
1. Chapter 1

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Amiti screamed at the man in front of him. "You're right out in the open!"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Eoleo said back calmly, "I wanted to go for a dip while we were docked."

"Fine, go for a dip, but you don't need to strip right in the middle of the deck!" Amiti stormed off, seeming even more flustered than usual.

Karis walked in, passing a blushing Amiti who was going towards his room. 'I wonder what's got him in such a fuss…' She turned around to a naked Eoleo standing confused. "What do you think you're doing?!" Eoleo prepared the same response…

'This is why I hate pirates' Amiti thought to himself below decks, 'They're crude and inconsiderate. What made him believe that it was just okay to disrobe in front of everyone?'

Amiti looked across his room at the other bed, Eoleo's. Matthew, in an attempt to help the two of them get along, put them together as "bunk mates". Even thinking about sharing a room with Eoleo made Amiti groan, but at the same time he couldn't picture himself living with anyone else.

Amiti looked out the window and saw Eoleo in the water. Matthew and Tyrell were sitting nearby, all three of them laughing and having a good time. He thought about going out to join them, but after taking his shirt off and looking in the mirror, he was disappointed with how scrawny he was. His physique was nothing compared to Eoleo's gorgeous body.

"What?" Amiti gasped out loud, surprised at his own thoughts. 'No, what was I thinking? I don't need to worry about what he looks like! Still…' Amiti wished he did look more like Eoleo, tall and strong.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he called out, quickly pulling his shirt back on. Sveta entered the room carefully.

"Amiti," she started softly, "I don't mean to pry, but my spirit sense was picking up a lot of emotions coming from you… Are you okay?"

"Were you listening to my thoughts just now?" Amiti shouted, worried that she heard what he'd been thinking about Eoleo.

"No, no! I swear! Once the emotions started becoming words, I stopped. I didn't want to pry, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh…" Amiti sighed with relief. "Okay, sorry…"

"That still doesn't answer my question, are you okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine, just tired is all," Amiti flopped down on his bed.

"I sensed a lot of frustration and longing…" Sveta sat down on Eoleo's bed and looked out the window. "Is there anything you'd like to share with me?"

"What do you mean 'longing'?" Amiti snapped back.

"You tell me," Sveta looked out at Eoleo, Matthew, and Tyrell. "Is it something with them?"

Amiti was taken aback. He began to blush uncontrollably and turned his head. "Why would you think that?"

"Because my Spirit Sense just told me," Sveta said back with a smirk, "And I think someone is jealous of Eoleo's muscles."

"AND STAY OUT!" Amiti shouted, slamming the door behind Sveta. "YOU'RE A MIND READING LITTLE WEASEL!"

"Look, all I said was what you thought," Sveta shouted in, "He is easy on the eyes, I can agree with you there."

"Stop reading my mind!"

Sveta walked off laughing, agreeing to leave Amiti to his own devices. 'Ugh, I'm not attracted to Eoleo…' He looked out the window to see Eoleo lying on the sand, looking up to the sky. 'Still… No, no, no! Stop it! He's pirate scum!' Amiti sank back into bed and drifted down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amiti," Eoleo started, "Come here…"

Eoleo pulled Amiti into a passionate kiss, biting down on his lip. Amiti let out a small moan, holding on to Eoleo's sides and wrapping his legs around Eoleo's waist.

"Tell me what you want me to do, my little prince," Eoleo said with a wink. "I'm up for anything."

Amiti slowly pulled Eoleo's shirt off, kissing down his chest. When he reached the naval, he began to lick his way back to Eoleo's mouth, moving for another kiss.

"Oh my little lovely," Eoleo moaned, sliding his hand through Amiti's soft, blue hair.

"Oh my captain," Amiti moaned back softly.

Eoleo slid Amiti's shirt off, pulling him in close. Amiti could feel Eoleo's member trying to move under his leg. He slid down, taking Eoleo's pants down with him.

"You tease," Eoleo said, cupping Amiti's face in his hands. "What do you plan on doing down there?"

Amiti played his tongue around Eoleo's tip. "Well now I plan on teasing you a little bit."

"Well I'll be having none of that," Eoleo said pulling Amiti back up so their faces were level. "Teasing just makes me go ballistic."

"I think I'd like to see you go crazy," Amiti said winking as he lowered back down.

He took Eoleo's member into his mouth and bobbed his head slowly. Eoleo was trying to stifle his moans, but they were escaping bit by bit.

Eoleo lifted Amiti back into a kiss and slid a hand into his pants. Amiti began to moan gently as Eoleo stroked him.

"Now you're the one teasing," Amiti sighed. "Is this all you really want?"

"I want all of you my love," Eoleo whispered through their kiss.

"I'm all yours my captain," Amiti whispered back. "I love you more than the sea loves the shore. So why don't you plunder my seas?" He slid down his pants and lay on the bed.

"Then let's get started," Eoleo laid himself over Amiti.

"AHH!" Amiti screamed, waking up in his bed. He looked around and discovered he was alone in his room, fully clothed. He looked out the window to see Eoleo and Matthew walking back towards the ship.

"A dream? Oh my god… It was just a dream…" Amiti fell back onto the bed in relief, but looked down to see that he had spilled some of his seed into the bed while he slept.

'Oh…' He thought, 'It was just a dream… So I guess that means Sveta was right after all…' Amiti curled up in a ball, losing himself in thought.


End file.
